thefallofgodsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rogue Inquisitors
The Rogue Inquisitors are a group of former inquisitors who have allied themselves with the real Bardarus Bismarck and the main heroes in an attempt to dethrone Dacarus Bartolt and to stop whatever evil goal he is trying to achieve. They are lead by Sebastian Fedorov and the other former members of Section 1. They have been a vital ally of the heroes ever since their founding. Members Current Former History During The Fall of Gods 2 Act 1: Resurgence When Dugal Cain used his soul manipulating powers in Cornwall, England to make the soul of Bardarus Bismarck, which was trapped in the body of a white owl, visible and hearable to the members of Section 1, the inquisitors were quickly convinced that they had been tricked and lied to by Dacarus Bartolt. They immediately teamed up with Dugal and faced off against Harold Montego, but Harold proved to be too powerful for them to handle, forcing them to retreat. They were teleported by Karl Bachmeier together with Melody Booth to Amsterdam, Netherlands while Snowflake held off Harold. Both girls had arrived moments before the fight, looking for Dugal. In Amsterdam, the rogue inquisitors took shelter in an old and small abandoned inquisitorial headquarters and made it their own main base of operations. Several days later, while England was preparing for the impending Roman invasion, Annette, Karl and Bardarus Bismarck took Dugal to the grave of Max Morton so that he might communicate with Max's soul. The plan was a succes, and Max's soul was able to give the heroes valuable information about the Neo-Weapons and Neo-Humans. He was then willingly absorbed into Dugal's ancestral sword so that he could fight Dacarus Bartolt and his minions even in death. Act 2: Turn of the Tide During the first battle for London, the rogue inquisitors put themselves under the temporary command of Dugal Cain so that they could help the British fight off the Crusader Corps. Dugal made them guard the prime minister and his cabinet in the bunkers below Westminster Palace. Two Roman inquisitors named Harold Payne and Cain Roseblood managed to penetrate the outer defenses of the prime minister's bunker and fought against Sebastian, Larry and Zabaru. A great explosion caused by an emotional outburst of Cain managed to surprise the three rogue inquisitors, burying them beneath several tons of rubble as the roof had collapsed as a result of the pressure, though they managed to survive. The two Roman inquisitors continued towards where the British prime minister and his cabinet were sheltering, but failed to assassinate them as Karl managed to teleport the British leaders to Dublin just in time. Annette however didn't make it in time and so she and Melody Booth were left behind. Initially, Harold wished to leave Annette alone since they used to be friends, but when he was contacted by Harold Montego and was given the order to secure Melody, a conflict seemed inevitable. A fight was however thankfully avoided thanks to the arrival of Ansed Booth and Snowflake, who had come to pick up their daughter in person. Ansed allowed Snowflake, Melody and Annette to be teleported to Dublin, after which he left together with Harold and Cain. During the second battle for London, the rogue inquisitors undertook two missions at the same time. Numerous rogue inquisitors, including Sebastian Fedorov, Larry Cotton, and Harper Mace, the latter whom had recently joined the main heroes, were teleported to Rome where they searched for the Will of Peter, Bardarus Bismarck's lost Apostle's Will. Another group sneaked onto God's Hammer, the flagship of the Crusader Corps, where they managed to destroy the Neo-Core and as a result the ship's incredibly powerful energy shield, allowing the Leviathan to ram right into its side, spelling the destruction of both ships. Albeit Sebastian and his team were discovered (arguably because of Harper's violent and loud fight with one of Oberus Janner's guards) they managed to discover the hidden location of the Will of Peter, though unfortunately it was out of their grasp at that time. When they were teleported back to Dublin, Sebastian scolded Harper, but she wouldn't have any of it and the argument escalated into a brawl. After both rogue inquisitors had let off some steam, Harper proclaimed that she no longer wished to be part of Sebastian's team, and abandoned them. Around the same time, Alexander Theosus was defeated by the heroes in London. Dugal Cain wished to spare him, however Vladimir Reznov wasn't as merciful and was on the verge of finishing Alexander off when Karl Bachmeier teleported to the scene, grabbed Alexander, and teleported back to one of the rogue inquisitors' hideouts. It is not entirely clear at this point what the rogue inquisitors are planning on doing with the lion man. Category:Organizations